Glitter and Grease
by Chayo1197
Summary: Established Puckurt. Kurt is a little upset that Puck would rather work on cars than celebrate their one month anniversary, but finds a way to get his attention. Inspired by Lady Gaga's song Glitter and Grease. Rated mature for graphic sMut!


Hi all! So this is a little different. I really love Puckurt but I've never had an idea for a fic of my own.

Cue Lady Gaga.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt should have known this was a bad idea.

He knew Puck needed the work, but still it was quite annoying to have to wait around the garage after hours for the mohawked boy to finish up whatever he was working on. He had to give Puck props, however. He hadn't known how seriously Puck took his work. Then again the amount of MILFs he had literally stuck it to last summer should have been some indication.

It was a warm Friday in Spring, and it marked the second week since Puck had taken a job in Burt's garage. And it marked their one-month anniversary, and Kurt still couldn't believe they were dating. Since Puck hadn't had much luck with anyone else, he figured that he would stick to the gay kid. There was no possibility of getting Kurt pregnant after all, and he had a warm body to get him off. But somewhere between the hot, meaningless sex, the two started to understand each other a little more. Puck started to understand how lonely Kurt was when he pushed aside his pride to ask Puck to stay the night, and Kurt understood Puck's loneliness when he gave Kurt those puppy dog eyes while he dressed in the morning.

They never seemed to have anything in common before, but day by day they were starting to get to know each other. Puck defended him from the other football players, sang duets with him despite Finn's open protests, and even held hands with him when they walked to the cafeteria or glee practice together. Everyone was very wary of Puck's intentions at first, but after a month, they all seemed to deem it okay. Puck hadn't been a douche about anything. He was very mellow when it came down to being accepted. He didn't care whether people liked him or thought he was popular and Kurt…sort of loved that about him.

But now he was stuck here, sitting on a work bench in his freshly pressed black skinny jeans, a gray shirt and a black vest, tapping his foot impatiently. Their date was supposed to have started an hour and a half ago, and Kurt was starving. He had held off eating anything so he would have plenty of room for breadsticks at Breadstix.

"Puck, the movie started ten minutes ago."

Puck rolled out from underneath the car he was currently working on. He had discarded his shirt hours ago, but even the sight of his perfectly muscular body covered in grease and sweat couldn't deflate Kurt's rising annoyance.

"Babe, five more minutes." Puck grinned softly. "Promise."

Kurt rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "You said that half an hour ago." He mumbled, sighing softly as Puck disappeared back underneath the car.

"I know I did." Came his muffled reply. "But I'm almost done. Promise."

Kurt pouted slightly as the sound of a wrench turning and the scraping of metal filled the otherwise quiet garage. Everyone else had gone home already, and if it weren't for the fact that he would feel horrible, Kurt would leave too. But he liked Puck too much to do something like that. Even though Puck was technically standing him up.

He sighed deeply and rubbed his temple with his fingertips, trying to keep calm and patient. Maybe Puck would make it up to him by buying him one of those scarves from the McQueen Spring Collection. Maybe. If he didn't do something of that caliber then Kurt would withhold sex until Puck was begging for mercy. Kurt smirked a little to himself. That would work.

But that wasn't helping him now. He loved working at the garage but right now all he wanted was to spend time with his boyfriend, who was less than interested. Kurt sighed again and looked around. What could he entertain himself with in order to not lose it and murder Puck?

He stood up and walked around slowly, looking for something, anything. Walking near the counter, he saw another wooden car creeper leaned up against the wall. He stared at it for a moment before a small smirk fell on his lips. This would definitely torture Puck.

Kurt grabbed the creeper and set it on the floor, then unbuttoned his vest and slid out of his shirt, folding them both carefully and setting them on the counter so they wouldn't get dirty. He blushed a little when he looked down, remembering that he had put a sparse amount of body glitter on for tonight. He felt ridiculous when he was doing it, but now it just seemed perfect for his plan.

He leaned over and picked the creeper off of the floor, carrying it over to the car and then set it back down before lying on his back on it and sliding underneath the car next to Puck. Puck looked over, and seeing the other shirtless made a blush blossom over his face. Kurt saw this, but didn't bat an eyelash as he reached up and started to work on the car as well, humming softly.

Kurt pretended not to notice that Puck had stopped working, and that there was only one wrench. Instead, he reached over and started turning the wrench on Puck's side, his shoulder close to Puck's lips. Puck watched him carefully before planting a soft kiss on his silky shoulder, and Kurt jerked away. "Puck, working here." He mumbled.

Puck's jaw dropped open, and it took all of Kurt's self-control not to laugh as he continued to turn the wrench slowly. Kurt didn't flinch when small droplets of car grease dripped onto his shirtless form, but it was making Puck go crazy. Especially when Kurt arched his back to reach a particularly tough spot above his head, and grunted softly when he reached it.

It went on like this for about ten minutes. Kurt finally pulled away and wiped the sweat from his forehead, grinning softly. "There, all done." He turned to Puck and scowled. "That was far from five minutes, you jerk."

Kurt expected Puck to laugh or something, but Puck was just…staring at him with this odd expression on his face. It was a soft expression, almost dreamy. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You okay there?"

Puck didn't answer, but when Kurt started to roll out from underneath the car, he didn't need to. Kurt saw that sometime while he had been fixing the car, Puck had entertained himself another way. Kurt smirked a little, looking back up to meet Puck's eyes. "The grease doesn't sting?"

Puck shook his head, smirking, and Kurt laughed, shaking his head and rolling out from under the car completely. He pushed the creeper away and then grabbed the sides of Puck's creeper, rolling the mohawked boy out from underneath the car as well. Puck was still stroking his throbbing erection, his eyes focused on Kurt. Kurt moved down and straddled Puck so that he was sitting on Puck's abs, his bottom pressing painfully against Puck's erection.

"I never knew working on cars turned you on." Kurt mumbled, leaning down and kissing Puck's neck. Puck moved his hand away from his shaft to pull Kurt close, moaning softly.

"I never knew working on cars could be so sexy." He mumbled, licking the curve of Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered and moved up, biting Puck's earlobe gently, his hips rolling slowly. He felt Puck's erection harden more, and if his moans and grunts were any indication, Kurt's plan of torture was working. They bodies slid against each other easily, thanks to the grease, and the brushes of skin against skin only fueled the fire within the two boys.

Puck tilted his head and caught Kurt's lips in a heated kiss. They both let out soft moans, the fire burning bright now. Puck moved his hands down to unzip Kurt's pants, but Kurt shifted his hips away from the boy's hands. "Mm-mm." Kurt hummed, sliding his hips back and forth slowly so that his soft bottom rubbed against Puck's straining erection. "You're being punished."

Puck arched his back and moaned when Kurt pressed harder on his erection. "Shit babe." He whispered, trying to thrust up. The odd way that Kurt was straddling him prevented that, and he groaned in frustration. "Please?"

Kurt kissed Puck's lips quickly before standing up. Puck's erection throbbed as the pressure disappeared, and he groaned again. He looked up and seeing Kurt just…his shirtless chest and stomach covered in smears of grease that sparkled with the body glitter, and his erection pressing against the tight fabric of his skinny jeans, his lips parted ever so slightly as soft, quick breaths escaped him, his amazing blue eyes half-lidded and burning with lust. He was so beautiful.

Kurt stood over Puck, swaying his hips slowly to a silent song. Puck was practically drooling at this point, but Kurt wasn't giving anything up so easily. Puck had made Kurt miss dinner and a movie, and now Kurt was going to make Puck wait.

Puck moaned as Kurt dipped his hips down, and their erections brushed against each other. Puck reached up to try and pull Kurt down by his shoulders, but Kurt shimmied out of his hands, smirking when Puck pouted up at him.

"Tease." Puck mumbled.

Kurt winked at him and bent his knees ever so slightly. He leaned down so that his palms were pressed against Puck's broad shoulders and moved his hips down slowly so that his clothed bottom brushed only barely against the head of Puck's naked erection. Kurt rolled his hips ever so slightly against Puck in a movement that only barely qualified as a thrust. Still, the small gesture earned quite a stirring from Puck. The football player clenched his teeth and let out stained moans as he tried desperately to control the urge to throw Kurt onto the cold concrete ground and fuck his brains out at that very moment.

Puck tried thrusting his hips up to rub his erection harder against Kurt, but each and every time he tried anything of the sort, Kurt would simply stick his bottom higher in the air so that Puck couldn't reach it, then shake his head with a soft smirk and click his tongue.

This action continued for a while, and although Puck's erection was dripping madly with precum, Kurt still wasn't giving in. Teasing Puck was way more fun that Kurt had thought it would be initially, and he felt like he could do this all day.

But eventually his knees started to tremble out of both the straining of his muscles and the lust that still burned in his body. He finally stood straight up and walked away from the football player, who frowned deeply. "Wh…Where you going?" He asked breathlessly.

Kurt didn't answer Puck as he strutted to the counter across from the car they had been working on, stopping momentarily at the work bench to grab his black military work cap. He turned around and lifted himself up onto the counter, unceremoniously plopped his hat onto his head, smiled at Puck, then lifted a hand and beckoned the football player with the curl of his index finger.

Puck carefully moved off of the wooden creeper, kicking it away and practically sprinting on shaky legs to Kurt. He started to move between Kurt's slightly spread legs when Kurt raised a foot and pushed him away slightly. Puck smirked a little and held Kurt's ankle up, pulling a lace of the boot away from the knot it resided in and making the knot disappear completely. He discarded the shoe, rolled the sock away and kissed Kurt's ankle, before treating the other shoe and foot the same way. Kurt smiled softly at Puck as he did this, but when Puck tried moving between his legs again, Kurt pushed him away again.

Puck whined, but his protests were silenced when Kurt slid a slender hand down between his own thighs, groping himself through his tight skinny jeans. Puck licked his lips as Kurt arched his back slightly, his hand smoothing slowly up and down the arch of his clothed erection. Kurt panted softly as he teased himself, blushing slightly. He had done some odd things with Puck before, but it was usually Puck that initiated it. This was the first time in their relationship that Kurt did anything remotely dominate.

It was all the more exciting when Puck, unable to take anymore teasing, started to stroke himself. His breathing was heavy and ragged at this point, his throbbing erection craving release.

"C'mon baby." Puck growled, leaning over and tugging on Kurt's earlobe with his teeth.

Kurt gasped softly. "Give me a few minutes." He mumbled. "And I'll cum."

Puck laughed breathlessly, tilting his head slightly and biting Kurt's bottom lip gently. "You aren't very funny when you're hot and bothered."

Kurt tilted his head back, pulling his lip free, and moaned. "Shut up, Puckerman."

Puck snickered softly, pulling his hand away from his own erection and pushing Kurt's hand away from his clothed member pressing painfully against the denim jeans. This time, Kurt allowed him to touch. Puck unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans quickly before the countertenor could change his mind. Kurt used his hands to lift himself up off of the counter when Puck peeled the jeans off of him. When Puck moved to throw the jeans to the side, Kurt scowled.

"Those are Calvin Klein, Noah Puckerman. You will fold those and set them carefully to the side."

Puck scowled at him, but complied and set the folded jeans on the cash register next to Kurt. "You know, it really isn't a turn on when you talk about clothes in the middle of sex."

"Who said we were having sex?"

Puck rolled his eyes and moved to stand, finally, between Kurt's thighs. With Kurt sitting up on the counter, their groins were now level. When Puck moved too close the tips of their erections touched together, prompting simultaneous moans from the boys.

"Shit." Puck whispered, reaching down and stroking himself to the beautifully twisted features on Kurt's face.

"Rude." Kurt mumbled, making Puck smirk.

Puck leaned over and whispered huskily into Kurt's ear, "Oh sorry princess." He opened his hand wider and grabbed Kurt's erection gently with his already full hand. Kurt cried out when he felt both of their erections throbbing against each other, rubbing and sliding against each other. Glitter, grease and precum covered their shafts, and neither could remember a time when there was a feeling as good as this.

Kurt bucked his hips and jerked forward with Puck's strokes. Their moans and pants mingled with each other, heating up the small space between their bodies. Kurt leaned forward and Puck rewarded him with a sloppy kiss. They often broke apart this kiss to let out soft cries or to swear under their breaths from the passion that was overheating their bodies. But they couldn't get enough. It was too much, and yet just right. Puck felt himself so close, but it was Kurt who gripped onto Puck's shoulders and spilled his seed into Puck's hand first. Puck smirked when his name fell from Kurt's lips in the moment of his orgasm.

"Fuck…baby…" Puck whispered between gulps of hair. "Mm…so c-close."

Kurt panted softly, pushing Puck's hand away from himself. Puck growled and was just about ready to tell Kurt to fuck off when Kurt folded his legs slightly, spinning on his bottom and lying on the counter on his stomach. He looked innocently up at Puck, his mouth desperately close to Puck's erection. Puck grinned and stopped stroking himself, waiting for Kurt's lips to wrap around the tip of his erection, only for Kurt to smirk up at him.

"There's no way I'm ingesting axel grease just to blow you, Puckerman. I don't love you that much."

Puck's jaw dropped open, and Kurt giggled softly. He raised his hands to stroke Puck's erection before Puck could go off on him, and Puck seemed to appreciate the gesture, even though Kurt knew he was a little disappointed that the gesture wasn't as oral as he had hoped. But that's just what he deserved for missing their date.

Puck tilted his head back and moaned deeply, Kurt's strokes helping him closer and closer to the end. He shivered as Kurt put his mouth to use, and blew cool breaths of air onto the tip of Puck's erection. The sensation was so amazing that it made the sparse hairs on the back of Puck's neck stand up.

"Kurt, I-I-"

He didn't finish his sentence in time, and his seed shot out and covered Kurt's face. Kurt immediately closed his eyes and opened his mouth, though not all of the sticky substance made it inside. Puck panted wildly, smiling faintly. The image of Kurt's beautiful face covered in his cum served to make his heart race faster, but it seemed that even his cock needed a break at the moment. He reached up and wiped the small beads of sweat from his forehead, trying to control his breathing.

As they both slowly came down from their orgasmic high, their short, sharp breaths became slower and normal again. Kurt rested his head on the counter, his eyes still closed as he tried to calm his racing heart. He smiled softly when he felt cloth against his face, wiping Puck's seed away.

"Did you swallow like a good boy?"

Kurt opened his eyes now that it was safe, and opened his mouth, now empty. Puck grinned at him, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend. "Awesome."

"I try." Kurt mumbled, smiling softly. He sighed contently, closing his eyes again. All of that work and he felt like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. That was, until Puck opened his mouth again.

"What was with all of that faggy glitter?"

"Says the man with his dick in my face." Kurt retorted, not bothering to scowl at Puck.

"Whatever, princess."

Kurt smiled softly, opening his eyes and sitting up slowly. He looked down and realized how much grease was covering his pale skin, and he pouted. "If this clogs my pores and I break out into pimples, I'll never forgive you, Noah Puckerman."

Puck smirked, leaning up and stealing a kiss. "Then I guess we're just going to have to go to your house and shower, then do this thing right."

Kurt pretended to look aghast. "How dare you call me a thing? You are incorrigible."

Puck grinned and watched Kurt as he began to get dressed again. He grabbed his own clothes but only bothered to put some pants on. He slung an arm around Kurt's shoulders casually as they both walked to the Navigator to head to the Hudmel household. "Yeah I know."

"No you don't. You don't know what incorrigible means."

"Nope."


End file.
